


Five Easy Pieces

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli + Elijah + Sean + Viggo + Karl = unbridled smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have an OTP. I have an OTG. Thanks to glendaglamazon on livejournal for giving me an excuse to write it.

Karl's supposed to be here but he hasn't shown up and who the fuck knows whether he's going to. So it's just the four of them. Viggo and Orli sitting in the living room. Elijah in the kitchen watching Sean mixing up some strange concoction he's promised will knock Elijah on his arse. And Elijah trying to work up the nerve to ask Sean about something he's been avoiding for weeks, ever since he and Orli first talked about it.

"Sean?" Elijah says, terribly grateful that Sean's not actually looking at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sean says, pouring shots and adding them to the tall thin glass on the counter in front of him.

"Are you and Viggo exclusive?" Elijah asks.

Sean glances at him but returns to mixing. "Yeah. Aren't you and Orli?"

"Yeah," Elijah says, staring at the floor, shuffling his feet. He should have made Orli do this. _He_ was the one who brought the whole thing up.

Sean puts the bottle of gin down on the counter and looks at Elijah. "What is it? Come on. Spit it out."

_Shit_. Here goes nothing. "Orli and I were talking about you and Viggo and... wewanttosleepwithyou."

Sean shakes his head, obviously not having caught the last part. "And what?"

_And I wish the earth would just swallow me up but that's not going to happen, so once more and clearly this time, Lij._ "We want to sleep with you."

Sean's still looking confused. _Christ_.

"Me. Orli. You. Viggo. All in the same bed. Fucking."

There. Now he's _really_ said it.

Sean's still staring. Shifts slightly and Elijah looks down

-oh-

_well, this is good_ and steps forward, pressing himself against Sean, pulling the older man's head down to his and kissing him, slipping his tongue into Sean's mouth. And Sean responds, cupping Elijah's arse in his hands and hitching him against the hard ridge of his cock. Grinding hard -fuck- before finally pulling back.

"Um... Sorry, Lij."

Elijah smiles. "I'm not complaining."

Sean chuckles. "Well, that's three of us but I don't know if Viggo will go for it. I know he finds you and Orli attractive but I don't know what he'd think of sharing."

"Why don't we find out?" Elijah suggests.

"And just what do you have in mind?"

***

Orli's sitting in the living room listening to Viggo talk about his latest painting when Sean and Elijah return with their drinks. Sean sits down beside Orli on the one couch and Elijah takes a seat beside Viggo on the other. Orli looks at Elijah, Elijah flicking his eyes back and forth between Sean and Viggo. And -oh yeah- Orli gets the idea. Sits up straighter, assessing Sean with a devilish twinkle in his eye. Viggo just looks from Elijah to Sean and back again as if he knows he's missed something but can't quite figure out what.

"What took you guys so long?" he asks.

"We had some things to discuss," Sean says.

Viggo raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Elijah puts his drink down on the coffee table and quickly moves to straddle Viggo. "Like this."

"What the--"

And Elijah kisses him. Viggo puts up a half-hearted struggle but quickly surrenders, opening his mouth and letting Elijah wrap his tongue around his. Pulls him closer, running his hands up and down Elijah's back. Only the need to breathe makes the two men part and Elijah slides off to sit beside Viggo again.

"Christ," Viggo says, running his hands through his hair, looking to see how Sean and Orli are reacting to what just happened. "What the hell was that about?"

"Elijah and I have been talking about experimenting," Orli says. "And I'm guessing Elijah told Sean that we wanted a foursome with you guys."

"A foursome," Viggo repeats, exhaling softly, looking at Sean for confirmation. "This okay with you?"

Sean smiles. "If it's okay with you."

Viggo stares at his hands for a minute before turning and placing his hand on Elijah's knee, running it slowly but firmly up the inseam of his jeans. Elijah gasps when his hand cups him through the denim and Viggo leans in, kissing him, stroking him hard through the cloth before pulling back.

Viggo turns his head, he and Elijah looking at the other couch where Sean is on top of Orli, grinding hard against him, Orli's head thrown back, Sean nipping at his exposed throat, hand underneath his shirt, stroking his chest and nipples. Sean moves his hand down between them, unzipping Orli's jeans and

there's a knock at the door

_fuck_

and the four men look at each other.

_just fuck_

Orli drags himself out from under Sean, zipping his jeans back up, and says "Karl."

And oh yeah, Karl was supposed to be here. But they'd given up on him a couple of hours ago.

Orli clears his throat, looks at Sean, looks at Viggo and Elijah and when it becomes obvious that no one else is going to answer the door, he gets up. Opens the door.

Karl's standing on the stoop, bottle of wine in one hand, dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt, unbuttoned to mid-chest. _Sexy as hell,_ Orlando can't help but think, his jeans tightening once again. _Shit_.

***

"Karl," Orli says, holding the door open for him. "We were wondering what happened to you."

"Sorry," Karl replies, stepping inside. "Got held up. Hey guys." Looks at Sean, Viggo and Elijah sitting there, barely meeting his eyes, all looking kind of flushed. Looks back at Orli. A quick up and down and -oh-

Looks away. Not sure where to look though. Not quite sure what to say. But he'd better say something. Settles for "Did I interrupt something? I can always go--"

"I don't think that's necessary," Orli says, reaching out to touch the bare skin at the neck of his shirt, Karl swallowing hard in response. "Maybe you'd like to join us."

"Orlando," Viggo says, grumbling.

"Viggo," says Sean, in much the same manner.

"You're not serious?" Viggo says, looking overwhelmed. Which is strange, Karl thinks, because it's usually Viggo doing the overwhelming.

"Why not?" Sean says. "If we're going to do it... Besides you're the one who said Karl would be at the top of your list."

"List?" Elijah pounces gleefully, eyes flashing. "What list?"

"Just who we'd sleep with if we could. Top five. You know."

"And did anyone else here make that list?" Orli teases.

"Well, Karl and you two--"

"Shut up," Viggo says.

"Hey, they were on mine, too," Sean says.

"I don't care. Shut up," Viggo says.

Sean chuckles.

"Okay," Elijah says. "Anyone done this before?"

Silence.

"Guess the bedroom would be a good place to start," Orli offers.

Everyone nods. No one moves. Orli shakes his head. "Fucking wimps," he says, taking Karl in one hand and Viggo in the other and dragging them up the stairs to the bedroom. Elijah and Sean follow closely behind, Elijah nervous but hard as hell and Sean checking out Elijah's tight little ass with a whole new level of appreciation.

***

Viggo's bedroom seems tailor-made for an orgy. Huge with a king-sized bed smack dab in the middle of it and a small couch against the far wall. But having made it as far as the bedroom, the five men just stand there.

_Christ,_ Sean thinks, _someone's got to make the first move. And in that case I nominate..._

"Karl, having arrived last, you could say you're our guest and personally, as such, I think you should be the one to decide where we go from here."

Karl laughs. Knows perfectly well what Sean is up to but what the fuck... Karl looks around the room. Okay. Does he really have to choose? He'd happily fuck every single one of them into the ground. Or be fucked into that same ground by any of them.

Sees Elijah with his head slightly lowered, looking at him through fluttering eyelashes, chewing on those soft pink lips of his.

and -oh yeah-

Feels his cock twitch and his jeans tighten oh-so-uncomfortably. And realizes they're all watching, all waiting. For him. To choose.

Karl moves to stand in front of Elijah, runs a hand along his cheek.

"I want to fuck Elijah."

Everyone smiles. Looks at Elijah, who just nods. But Karl's not done yet. Looks behind him and says

"And I want Viggo to fuck me while I do it."

Someone moans. And well, yeah, it could be any of them.

"That okay with you?" Karl asks. Elijah just nods. "Viggo?"

"Yeah," his voice low and husky.

Orli looks at Sean and smiles. "Guess that leaves you and me."

And Sean feels himself grow harder at the mere thought. Orli moves against him, pressing him backwards until his legs are up against the couch.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," Orli says, unbuttoning Sean's shirt and throwing it to the floor before making equally fast work of his pants and boxers.

And Sean thinks that maybe he should feel uncomfortable. Wonders if he's the only one naked. But no, looking over Orli's shoulder, he can see Karl and Viggo with Elijah sandwiched between them. Karl is kneeling on the floor, pulling Elijah's pants off, stopping to lick his stomach, his hipbones, his thighs, Elijah moaning, Viggo behind Elijah, stripping his t-shirt off and kissing his neck and shoulders.

_oh fuck_

Sean looks back to see Orli grinning at him. _Way to go, Bean. Ignoring your partner during an orgy. You're doing well so far._ "Sorry," he offers.

"It's okay," Orli says. "We can watch if you want to."

And he finds himself nodding.

"But I think we can make watching a bit more interesting," Orli says, quickly stripping his own clothes off and pushing Sean down on the couch. Leaning over Sean and kissing him hard before dropping to his knees. "Don't watch me," he orders. "Watch them."

So Sean does. With his hand on Orli's head and Orli's mouth on his cock.

-oh fuck-

And then

"Shit!" Viggo says sounding really pissed off and everyone looks up. "Sean, we have two condoms and I think we're going to need a bit more than this," holding up a half-empty tube "for what we've got planned."

Orli pulls off Sean's cock. "Oh. I almost forgot." And he's out of the bedroom, down the stairs and back up in a minute, grinning, with a package of condoms in one hand and two tubes of lube in the other.

Viggo looks stunned. Karl too. Sean says "Planning this, were you?"

"Yeah," Orli says, still grinning. "Well, not so much planning as hoping." Rips open the package and throws a few condoms and a tube to Viggo and brings the rest back to the couch.

Kneels before Sean, stroking him to hardness once more before deep-throating him in an instant. "Fuck," Sean yells. And everyone looks up again, Sean waving them off.

Orli pulls off again, looking concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but if you do that again, I'm going to be done in about two seconds," Sean says.

Orli laughs. "Okay, I'll take things slower."

Glides his tongue along the shaft from base to head. Licking, nibbling, sucking Sean's cock and -oh god- that's better. He's still not going to last five minutes but that's better.

***

Elijah is terrified. He's not going to admit it but he is. He wants Viggo and Karl in the worst way but Viggo scares the hell out of him. And Karl. _Fuck._ He doesn't even want to think about Karl. And the two of them together? Christ. He thought maybe he'd get lucky and get Sean. Not that Sean's not scary in his own way but he's kind and he's gentle and well, doing this with two guys just seems like it might be less scary if one of them was Sean.

But Karl's pushing him down on the bed, back against Viggo and Elijah's not quite sure when Karl and Viggo got naked but they are and Viggo's behind him, turning his head and kissing him and Karl's -oh god- _feels so good_ Karl's sucking his cock. And Viggo's fucking his mouth. And -fuck- Karl has his finger stroking, just stroking, up and down his cleft, gently circling his hole, making Elijah tremble against him. And out of the corner of his eye, he sees Viggo hand something to Karl. Lube.

_And this is really happening._

Karl's slicking his fingers, not missing a move with his mouth still tight around Elijah's cock. Slips one finger smoothly into Elijah and Elijah moans, presses against his hand, instantly wanting more. And Viggo's rolling Elijah's nipples between his fingers and -oh god- that feels so good too and he's not sure whether to push back or push down or -oh- it's all too much. And Karl has two fingers inside him, stretching gently, easing the way. And a third and _fuck fuck fuck_ he's shaking.

And then Karl sits back on his heels, taking a foil wrapper from Viggo's hand. "Hands and knees, Elijah?" he says, making it a question but Elijah's not sure there's any answer other than turning over and -christ- Viggo's stiff hard cock is right there in front of his face. And well, this _is_ supposed to be an orgy. Elijah takes Viggo into his mouth, Viggo putting a hand at the back of his head, guiding him, not pulling him, thank god, moaning and Viggo is not as thick as Orli but he's longer and it feels strange to have another man's cock in your mouth. Even more so when your lover might be watching.

He wonders if Orli is watching. But Orli's on the couch with Sean and who the hell knows what they're doing. Elijah hopes he'll get a chance to watch someone fuck Orli. Elijah almost always bottoms. It's just what he likes but he'd love to watch someone, anyone, fuck Orli.

And Elijah tenses as Karl grabs his hips and he feels Karl's cock nudging at his ass, nudging gently and then more forcefully and Karl's inside

-oh god-

slipped inside him, just the head but _god he's big_ and Elijah's trying to suck Viggo and -oh god- it's just so hard with Karl inside him, pushing deep and then deeper and -oh- it's hurting and it would not be good if he bit Viggo but -shit oh oh- he can't seem to relax, can't seem to breathe

and then Karl is sliding back out, Elijah wincing. Karl saying "Vig, come back here."

And Viggo pulls out, leans down and kisses Elijah, deeply but gently.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Uh huh," is about all Elijah can manage.

And Karl says, "Turn over."

Elijah does, staring up at Karl, who lies down on top of him, pulling him close. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Elijah says again, his eyes threatening tears.

"It's okay," Karl says. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Elijah just nods. Because he is. Because he does.

"Okay, let's try things differently." Spreading Elijah's legs and pinning them under his arms. "Much better this way. This way I can see your face."

Elijah flushes but opens his mouth for Karl's kiss, Karl twirling his tongue around Elijah's, hooking Elijah's ankles up over his shoulders and sliding his cock back in in one long fluid move. And Elijah moans

-oh fuck-

spreading his legs wider

and _this is good_

_really good_

turns his head and he can see Orli and Sean on the couch, Orli moving up and down on Sean's cock

-oh wow-

his head thrown back, Sean's hands on his hips, setting the rhythm.

And Karl's thrusting into Elijah, brushing across that oh-so-sweet spot with every single stroke and Elijah thinks that

_fuck fuck fuck_

Viggo had better to do whatever he's going to do before the whole damn show is over. But Karl suddenly stops. Groans. And Elijah can tell by the hitch in his body that Viggo has his fingers inside Karl, readying him, the sound of foil tearing in the background.

"Just do it, Vig," Karl says. "Seriously. I can't take this. Oh God. He's so fucking tight."

"Patience," Viggo chuckles.

"Fuck you," Karl says.

"No," Viggo answers. "Fuck you." And with that, he shoves deep into Karl. And forces Karl deep into Elijah and all three men groan. Stop. Stilling themselves. One single move all it would take to trigger a chain reaction.

***

-oh fuck-

Viggo is not terribly thick but he's long and -oh god- he's got the angle perfect and Karl thinks he's just going to shoot his load right now. But no fucking way. Working with these guys, _this_ happening has been a part of Karl's dreams for months. And there's simply no way he's fucking this up.

Karl wants to shove back, force Viggo deeper but that would mean pulling back from Elijah and Elijah is just so fucking tight and hot and slick and soft -oh god-

but Viggo pushes hard, shoves himself inside Karl's ass, right in to the hilt and

-fuck-

"Speaking of tight," Viggo rumbles against Karl's ear. And Karl shudders.

Pushes into Elijah and feels Viggo push into him. The friction is unbearable.

-oh christ-

He's really not sure he can do this. He's so fucking over-sensitized and he really doesn't think he can manage to keep moving into the soft velvet tightness of Elijah and back against the steel that is Viggo. And Viggo's just pushing and pushing. Pushing him deep into Elijah, striking that spot within Karl with every single fucking stroke, making Karl hit that same spot inside Elijah and the three of them are shaking, shuddering against each other. And Viggo pulls out to the head and then thrusts. Hard. Really hard and

-oh fuck-

Karl knows he's only got seconds, reaches for Elijah's cock, working it, and Viggo thrusts again and again and once more before letting loose with a string of obscenities as he comes hard into Karl who groans "oh fuck" against Elijah's ear, spills into him, keeps thrusting, keeps stroking, Elijah crying out a moment later, spurting hot and heavy against Karl's stomach.

***

Sean's watching Viggo kiss Elijah. And it seems so strange to watch Viggo touch another man. But then again, he thinks looking down at the head in his lap, it feels weird to have another man sucking his cock, especially with his lover in the same room.

Karl's got his fingers inside Elijah and Elijah is writhing against him, spreading his legs wider and wider. God, he's a flexible little bugger. He wonders if Orli's that flexible. Imagines he would be.

"Hands and knees, Elijah," he hears Karl say and Elijah complies and -sweet jesus christ- takes Viggo's cock in his mouth, Sean watching as Viggo throws his head back, moaning, gently cupping Elijah's head in one hand.

And Orli's mouth is so wet and warm on his cock.

-oh god-

He's being helpful, pacing himself, sliding off every few seconds to look up at Sean with a devilish grin, prolonging this whole amazing but definitely never-to-be-repeated experience. Sliding off every few seconds to look over and see his lover being fucked by two of his best friends. This time looking over to watch Karl shoving himself deep into Elijah. And Orli stops. Sits back on his heels and groans, his own cock twitching violently.

And Sean pulls Orli up, turns him around and putting his own legs together, moves Orli to sit on his lap. Orli arches his back and rubs back against Sean, moaning, letting Sean's cock slide up and down his cleft. Orli moves to stroke himself and then puts his hand back down, having second thoughts about moving this along any faster than it's already going.

Sean flicks open the lube, coating his fingers and moving them to Orli's body, rubbing around the puckered entrance, pulling away and teasing as Orli tries to push onto him, finally giving in as Orli actually mewls, sliding one finger deep into him.

"More, Sean," Orli says, pressing back, spreading his legs wider, arching even further, offering himself up to Sean and Sean slides two more fingers inside him and that's better.

_oh fuck is that better_

And Orli's rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Sean's fingers and it may be better but it's still not enough. Looks back at Sean, his eyes glazed, skin flushed and says "Make yourself ready, mate?"

And Sean just about loses it, right there and then.

-Christ- Slicks a condom onto himself, coating his cock with the lube and he's barely removed his hand and Orli's reaching behind, grabbing him, positioning him and pushing down onto his cock. Has just the head inside when he puts his hands back on Sean's knees and slides down until he's flush with Sean's lap and Sean is fully seated within. And Orli is whimpering, rotating his hips, breathing hard, small little gasps, just rocking against Sean's cock. And he's tight. So fucking tight. And he raises himself up off Sean's cock and slides back down. So slow. Oh-so-fucking slow.

Sean reaches out and spreads his cheeks with his hands, watches as Orli lifts again, his puckered hole just beginning to close as Sean enters him once again.

-oh god-

Sean watches for a few minutes, watches Orli envelop him in tight slick molten heat. Feels his body tightening, flushing, that unbelievable ache spreading throughout his entire body. Looks up, looks away, trying to hold on just a few more minutes, looking up to see Viggo fucking Karl fucking Elijah.

-oh god-

Pulls Orli back against him, rumbling in his ear, "Look at them. Just look at them. Look at our lovers fucking each other." And Orli does. Moaning. Shaking. His body clenching tightly.

And Sean can't help it. Takes Orli's hips firmly in his hands and begins moving him up and down, fucking Orli's hole with his cock in a way that he's never been able to fuck Viggo. Orli oh-so-light and oh-so-malleable. Surrendering to whatever Sean wants. Sean drives upwards with a quick hard thrust and Orli cries out.

Shit. Did he hurt him? "Orli--"

"Do it again, Sean. Oh fuck. Do it again." So he does. Rams his cock into him. Again and again. Looks up to see Viggo's mouth open in a wide -oh- and thrusting into Karl, clenching his hips with white-knuckled hands and Sean feels his balls clench, feels everything surge and he's coming into Orli, emptying himself and Orli's roughly stroking his cock, whimpering, shuddering as he feels Sean come inside him, pulsing into his own hand.

***

As the five of them lie naked, exhausted but recovering nicely on the king-sized bed, Orli rolls over, pokes Sean in the ribs with his finger and says "Okay, for our second round--"

"Second round?" Viggo says, raising his head, his voice beginning to rumble. "Orlando..."

"Hey," Orli says, grinning. "I don't know about anyone else but I want to see you get fucked."

"I want to see it," Sean says, raising a hand.

"Shut up," Viggo retorts.

"You do bottom, don't you?" Karl asks, as innocently as he can manage.

"Yes," Viggo says, groaning and covering his head with a pillow.

"Good," Orli says. "Cause I'm volunteering."

"And I'm seconding the idea," Sean says, grinning.

"Fuck you," Viggo says from under the pillow.

"Apparently not," Sean shoots back.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Orli says. "Someone's got to let Elijah top. He almost never does and I want to see it."

Elijah begins to protest but Sean smiles at him, says "I think that could be arranged," and Elijah falls silent, his cock hardening at the thought of taking Sean.

"Don't forget me," Karl says, laughing. "I'm up for round two."

Orli looks. "You most certainly are," he murmurs, sliding a hand up Karl's leg and moving to straddle him. "You most certainly are."


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Orli + Elijah + Sean + Viggo + Karl = more unbridled smut

Having washed up, the five men are lying naked on Viggo's bed, recovering nicely, when Orli says "Okay, for our second round--"

_What the fuck?_ "Second round?" Viggo says, lifting his head to stare at Orli. "Orlando..."

"Hey," Orli says, grinning at him. "I don't know about anyone else but I want to see you get fucked."

"I want to see it," Sean says, raising a hand.

"Shut up," Viggo says, thinking _you're going to pay for that, Sean_.

"You do bottom, don't you?" Karl asks. _Bastard_.

"Yes," Viggo says, groaning and dragging a pillow over his head. Not wanting to admit that his cock is beginning to throb. Ready for a second round even if he isn't.

"Good," Orli says. "Cause I'm volunteering." _Fuck_. But God, the idea's appealing.

"And I'm seconding the idea," Sean says.

Once again, revenge is definitely in order. "Fuck you," Viggo says, from under the pillow.

"Apparently not," Sean shoots back.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Orli says. "Someone's got to let Elijah top. He almost never does and I want to see it."

And that sounds more like it. Viggo grins to himself.

Elijah makes a few sounds of protest but Sean silences him saying "I think that could be arranged."

"Don't forget me," Karl says, laughing. "I'm up for round two."

"You most certainly are," Viggo hears Orli murmur and he pulls the pillow off to see Orli sliding a hand up Karl's leg, moving to straddle him. "You most certainly are."

***

Orli kisses Karl, biting his bottom lip. Karl moans. Orli traces Karl's lips with his tongue as the other men watch, rolling Karl's nipples between his fingers before moving down to take them into his mouth, sucking and biting them, Karl hard and moving against him. Orli's sliding further down when Karl stops him.

"Turn around," he says.

Orli looks up to see Karl smiling at him, his eyes flashing. Smiles back and turns, moving to straddle Karl's head with his thighs, his cock against Karl's mouth. Feels Karl's warm breath -oh- followed by his tongue on his cock. Moans. Hears Elijah? Sean? moan too. Presses his mouth against Karl's cock, feeling it twitch against his lips, and opens to take him in.

Karl is sucking him too, gently then harder, sucking him into his mouth, relaxing his throat so Orli's cock can slip further, milking it with his throat. And Orli returns the favour, deep-throating Karl, letting him push up into his mouth -oh god- and it's just velvet wet heat and -oh-

***

Viggo is lying on his side behind Elijah. Elijah's lying in front of him, beside Sean, head raised and supported by his hand, watching the show. And Viggo finds himself in a quandary. One part of him is thinking this is one of the most erotic things he has ever seen his life and he really wants to see the whole thing through to completion and the other part of him is just thinking _if this keeps going, I am never getting fucked_.

Orli's head whips up. Karl stops what he's doing and pulls off. Elijah and Sean both turn to look at him. _Christ_.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Orli laughs. "You most certainly did."

Viggo sits up, covers his face with his hands. "Oh God. I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Orli reaches out, grabbing Viggo by the arm. "Get over here."

Viggo moves around Sean and Elijah, coming to kneel before Orli and Karl.

"Do you mind, Karl?" Orli asks.

"Not at all," Karl says, grinning.

"Okay. Well, Sean, Elijah, you guys can have the top of the bed. We want the bottom."

"Since when did you become the orgy organizer?" Elijah asks.

"Since we wouldn't even have made it up here if I'd left it up to you four," Orli retorts and Elijah opens his mouth, thinks twice and decides to shut up. Point taken.

***

Sean takes Elijah by the arm and pulls him up to the top of the bed.

"I believe you and I have some business to attend to," Sean says.

Elijah blushes and Sean laughs. "I won't bite you," he says.

"Even if I want you to?" Elijah says, without thinking, his eyes growing wide as he realizes what he's said but feeling strangely pleased that he's been able to render that look of shock on Sean's face.

And funnily enough, that look makes Elijah _want_ to take control of the situation, makes him long to see what Sean looks like when he doesn't have the upper hand, isn't so sure of himself.

Elijah moves up, moves closer, placing his hands on Sean's shoulders and urging him down onto his back, moving to lie on top of him, between his legs. And Sean's hard against him.

"For someone who doesn't like to top..." Sean says.

Elijah smiles. "Who said anything about not liking to top. I just prefer to bottom."

"Speaking of which," Sean says, not being able to help it, having to glance over Elijah's shoulder at Orli positioning himself between Viggo's thighs.

Elijah looks. "Oh." Pauses. "Oh wow."

"Want to watch?" Sean says.

"Yeah. Do I ever."

Sean sits up, motioning for Elijah to sit between his legs, back against his chest, running his hands over the younger man's body.

***

"So you want to get fucked, do you?" Orli teases, lying on top of Viggo.

"Yeah," Viggo drawls. "Think you manage the job, prissy elf?"

"We'll just see what I can manage, filthy human," moving down and biting one of Viggo's nipples hard between his teeth.

"Oh fuck," Viggo groans.

"Like it rough, do you?" Orli says, pinching sore nipples between his fingers and feeling Viggo's cock twitch against his.

Karl's standing at the side of the bed, watching. Wondering if there's a place for him in this. Just waiting for his cue.

Orli slides down Viggo's body, taking his cock into his mouth and deep-throating him, swallowing him, Viggo arching his back, spreading his legs wider. And -shit- _once again, I am not getting fucked if this continues_ so Viggo grabs Orli's head.

"Fuck me. Do it now."

Orli looks around, needs a condom and some lube, sees Sean and Elijah sitting together at the head of the bed watching, Sean running his hands over Elijah, Elijah hard beneath his hands. Karl moves forward, offering him what he needs.

Orli makes to slick his fingers but Viggo clutches his hand. "Skip the preliminaries and just fuck me."

And Orli's happy to oblige. Rolls the condom onto his already weeping cock. Slicks it with the lube. Grabs Viggo's legs and moves them to his shoulders and drives home with one deep hard thrust. Viggo roars, throwing his head back. And it's almost enough to make Orli come, right there, right then, but not a chance. Stills himself. Looks up to see Karl standing there at the side of the bed, stroking his own stiff hard cock. And _Christ_ they haven't been very considerate, have they?

"Viggo, move up, head over the side of the bed."

"Why?"

"Well, I think Karl deserves a little action, don't you?"

Viggo looks at Karl. "Oh yeah."

Orli and Viggo inch themselves across the bed, Orli still inside Viggo, until Viggo's head is over the side of the bed. Orli motions to Karl. "All yours."

Karl moves in front of Viggo. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," which seems to be all Viggo's capable of saying at this point. He's so fucking ready. Never been more ready in his entire life.

Karl straddles Viggo's head, shoving his cock into Viggo's mouth, feeling Viggo relax his throat, shoves deeper, down into his throat. Groans. Watches as Orli begins fucking Viggo, thrusting in a few times nice and slow, making sure Karl and Viggo have a nice rhythm going too before he really moves. With a nod from Karl, Orli shoves harder, starts fucking Viggo into the mattress. And Viggo's shaking, moaning, his throat relaxing further, letting Karl fuck his mouth while Orli fucks his arse. _Fuck oh god just fuck_. And this is so fucking hot. What they're doing is hot. No doubt about it. But what really makes it hot is seeing Viggo, the master of calm, their king, their leader, like this, having surrendered to them, having given up control, having proved that he is just like them, can be ruled by this, by his cock, by these baser emotions. Overwhelmed by _them_. _Just fuck_.

***

-oh god-

Viggo can't believe he is doing this. Having his mouth filled by one man's cock while his ass is filled with another. And the idea, the utter audacity of the idea itself, turns him on almost as much as the actual act. And he can't help but wonder if Sean is watching this, watching him, is as turned on the whole thing as he is.

-oh god-

Karl's quite the mouthful. And Viggo is having trouble keeping his throat relaxed, the muscles wanting to clench every single time Orli shoves into him. And Orli's got the angle right, got the angle perfect and it's not an accident, has to be nothing other than absolute skill because he strikes that spot with every single thrust. Again and again. Stroking, rubbing, brushing. Each and every time. And then he's got Viggo's cock in his hand and Viggo's throat and ass clench, wrenching deep groans from both men. And Orli's working Viggo's cock, abusing it with short, sharp, quick strokes -oh fuck- and the tension's building, his balls tightening, his cock aching and -oh fuck- -fuck- he's coming, -oh- fucking coming, throat convulsing, ass clenching, Karl spilling down his throat, Orli into his ass.

***

Sean and Elijah watch as Orli grabs Viggo's legs, hooking them over his shoulders, shoving deep into Viggo in one quick thrust. Viggo roars, throwing his head back. Sean's cock twitches violently against Elijah's back and Elijah's cock seconds his response. Sean slides his arms around Elijah, taking him in hand, gently stroking from base to head.

-oh-

Elijah moans.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sean asks.

"No," Elijah says. "I can recover." Trying to turn around to touch Sean but Sean stops him.

"_I_ can't," he laughs. "Let me do this for you."

Elijah moves back against Sean, trapping his cock between his cheeks, its steely hardness encouraging him to push and keep pushing into Sean's hand.

Elijah and Sean watch as Orli and Viggo move to the edge of the bed, Viggo hanging his head over the side, Orli motioning. "All yours."

Karl moves in front of Viggo. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah," Viggo says, his cock pulsing. Sean groans and strokes harder, Elijah having to put a hand on his to slow him down.

Karl straddles Viggo's head, shoving his cock into Viggo's mouth, down into his throat. Sean groans again. Pushes himself against Elijah's ass, just rubbing against the cleft of his cheeks. And they watch as Orli begins fucking Viggo, nice and slow at first but getting a nod from Karl, fucking him in earnest, Viggo shaking and moaning.

And Sean can't believe Viggo is doing this. Viggo, who analyzes the crap out of everything. Acting so... wanton. Spreading his legs for one man while taking another into his mouth. It's obvious he's enjoying himself. Really enjoying himself. And Sean feels a slight pang of jealousy. He doesn't think he's ever been able to get Viggo to let go like this. But he reminds himself he was able to fuck Orli in a way that he's never been able to do with Viggo. Still, it's not quite the same thing.

_Fuck it_ though. He's done with thinking. Just wants to watch. Watch as Orli begins stroking Viggo in time to his thrusts, Viggo shuddering, his movements making Orli and Karl groan loudly, picking up the pace and Viggo coming, spilling over Orli's hand, his body tightening, his throat working, Karl coming first with a yell and Orli, close behind, silent in his release, eyes open the whole time.

***

Elijah looks up at Sean, sees the look in his eye as he watches Viggo being fucked by Orli and Karl. Thinks that maybe this bothers Viggo and Sean more than it does him and Orli. Or Karl. Who really has nothing invested in this. Except for maybe wanting it to happen again. Which it won't.

Elijah turns around, pushing and pulling Sean until he has him lying across the top of the bed.

Elijah kneels between Sean's legs. Moves up and kisses Sean, exploring his mouth fully and making Sean writhe beneath him before sitting back on his heels once again.

"If we're going to do this," Elijah says with a wicked smile. "We're going to do it right."

"What do you--"

Elijah reaches down, cupping Sean's ass in his hands, tilting his hips and quickly moving to place his mouth against Sean's opening.

"Oh fuck," Sean cries.

And Elijah tongues him, humming against his flesh, Sean throwing his head back, fisting the comforter in his hands.

Elijah licks into him gently, pushing his tongue slowly in and out. Sean moans, forces himself to look down at Elijah tonguing his hole.

_Christ_.

Viggo's licked him there before. But not like this. Not so purposefully. Not so intently. Not so much an act in its own right. -oh god- Watches as Elijah picks up speed, tongue-fucking him, stabbing into him, watching him back the whole time and -oh- his cock jerks in response.

Sean suddenly grabs at Elijah, begging him wordlessly to stop. Elijah looks around, Orli there with a condom and lube before he can even ask, and it's only now that Sean becomes aware that Viggo and Karl and Orli are watching him and Elijah the way he and Elijah watched the three of them together. He feels the shame flush through him but it's there only for a minute. They all wanted this. They've all given themselves up to this. And he's seen Viggo - _Viggo_ \- give up control and for some reason, it doesn't seem fair to hold back after that.

And Elijah's slid the condom on. Is pouring some lube into his hands but Sean raises himself up onto his elbows and takes the tube from him, seconds later slicking Elijah's cock with quick sure strokes, Elijah stilling his hand within a minute.

"How do you want me?" Sean asks. "Hands and knees?"

"No," Elijah says. "Just like this. I want to watch you when you come."

And -oh- doesn't that make Sean's cock twitch.

"What about you?" Elijah says softly. "How do you like it? Slow and gentle. Or fast and hard." Smiles and then growls, surprisingly low and deep. "Want me to fuck your ass right through the mattress, Sean? Want me to fuck you so hard you can taste me?"

And again. Twitch.

Sean flushes. Well, the little bugger has a mouth on him like a sailor at the best of times so why would this be any different?

"Fuck me," he growls back. "Fuck me hard, Elijah."

Hears Viggo groan, sees him at the edge of his vision, moving a hand to his own stiffening cock. And if anything could possibly make Sean harder, that does.

Elijah moves up flush against his arse, pulls Sean's legs straight up against his chest and nudges against his opening before pushing inside, encountering token resistance and overcoming it with a firm thrust of his hips and

-oh god-

Elijah's filling him, stretching him, hard and hot inside him. And Sean can't help it, finds himself pushing against him, urging him on. And Elijah meets the challenge. Increasing speed until he is pistoning in and out of Sean's body. Clenching Sean's hips in his hands, driving oh-so-deep. And Sean's not sure why Elijah doesn't like to do this. 'Cause God he's good. His thrusts deep and steady, the angle oh-so-right.

-oh-

"Touch yourself," Elijah says.

And Sean wants to say no. Having a lover watch him wank has always embarrassed him. Having four watch him? Absolute mortification. But this is like a dream. Almost that unreal. And you should be able to do anything in a dream. Shouldn't you?

Moves his hand to fist himself, stroking his cock, slicking it with the liquid welling at its tip and watching as Elijah's eyes widen at the sight of him doing this. Strokes firmly. Strokes harder. Matches Elijah stroke for thrust. Again and again. And -oh- comes, spurting into his hand, his body trembling

and Elijah reaches out for his arm, brings Sean's hand to his mouth, licking Sean's come from his hand. And someone - Viggo or Karl and maybe both - groans. And Orli says softly but loud enough "Oh yeah."

Still thrusting. Sean runs his hands down Elijah's back, cupping Elijah's arse and forcing him deeper. And Elijah moans. Sean moving still moist fingers up and down his cleft before shoving two fingers deep into him, hitting his prostate and Elijah clenches tight. "More," he demands.

And Sean is happy to oblige. Shoves four deeper, brushing and stroking across that sweet spot. And Elijah clenches tight again, jerks forward, hips hitching.

"Oh fuck Sean fuck fuck fuck," Elijah says, slamming hard once twice five times, his eyes rolling back in his head, his cock convulsing inside Sean, his whole body twitching. "Oh God."

***

Karl and Orli pull out of Viggo. Viggo taking a moment to sit up. Feeling kind of dizzy and weak. Mind completely blown.

"We should let Elijah and Sean have the bed," Orli says, pulling him up and over to the couch. Karl taking a seat beside him and Orli sitting on the floor between them, his back against the couch.

_God_.

"Are you okay?" Karl asks.

"Yeah, fine," Viggo answers, not so sure that he is, but he looks around the room and hey

Elijah is kneeling between Sean's legs, kissing him, sitting back and saying "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Sean looks confused. "What do you--"

And -oh my god- Elijah is rimming him. _Holy shit_. Viggo doesn't think he's ever seen anyone do that like Elijah does it. So very dedicated. And his awe must show on his face because

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Orli says, grinning up at him.

"Lucky you," says Karl.

Viggo just nods.

And it's obviously too much for Sean who grabs at Elijah, warding him off. Elijah looks around and Orli's up and to him, handing over a condom and lube before returning to his spot.

Elijah slides the condom on and goes to slick his fingers but Sean takes the lube from him and slicks his own fingers, taking Elijah in hand and stroking him, Elijah quickly stopping him, trembling and gasping for breath.

"How do you want me?" Sean asks. "Hands and knees?"

"No," Elijah says. "Just like this. I want to watch you when you come."

And Viggo's cock twitches with Sean's.

"What about you?" Elijah says softly. "How do you like it? Slow and gentle. Or fast and hard." Pauses and then actually growls. "Want me to fuck your ass right through the mattress, Sean? Want me to fuck you so hard you can taste me?"

-oh god- and again.

Sean flushes. But meets the challenge. "Fuck me," he growls back. "Fuck me hard, Elijah."

And Viggo groans, moving a hand to his cock which is starting to throb once again.

Elijah moves up against Sean's ass, pulling his legs straight up against his chest, pushing into Sean with a nudge followed by a firm thrust and

-oh god-

Viggo watches as Elijah slides deep into Sean. Can see his cock pushing inch by inch into Sean from here. And Sean's rotating his hips, pressing down, wanting more. Which Elijah gives him. Driving in and out of him with a steady rhythm that has Viggo's cock pulsing.

"Oh God," Karl murmurs. "I have _got_ to fuck Sean."

And Viggo turns. Stares at him.

"Christ," Karl says, sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Viggo quells the sudden anger, shakes his head. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. You're right. I keep forgetting what we're doing. You have every right to say that. And if Sean wants it, go ahead. Only for tonight though."

"Does this mean you're up for round three?" Orli asks, hopefully.

Viggo smacks him across the back of the head. "No, it doesn't, you little fucker."

"Hey," Orli says. "That's not fair. I haven't done anything."

"You've done enough," Viggo says. "Now shut up and let me enjoy the show."

Karl and Orli grin.

And they're just in time to catch Elijah saying "Touch yourself."

Sean hesitates, Viggo knowing that this is something Sean hates to do. Has only done once or twice for Viggo. For some stupid reason finds it shameful. He wonders how Sean will react

and watches as Sean begins stroking his cock, watching Elijah, sliding his hand up and down himself, slow and then faster, finally stroking in time to Elijah's thrusts. Watches as Sean throws his head back and comes, spilling over his hand, shaking,

and Elijah grabs his arm, brings Sean's hand to his mouth, licks Sean's come from his skin.

Viggo and Karl both groan, Orli breathing an "oh yeah."

And Elijah's still thrusting, Sean trailing his hands down Elijah's back, cupping Elijah's ass and pressing him deeper. Elijah moaning and Sean shoving two fingers up into him.

"More," Elijah orders.

And Sean grins. Shoves four fingers deep into the younger man's body, twisting them, Elijah clenching tight, jerking forward, hips hitching.

"Oh fuck Sean fuck fuck fuck," Elijah says, slamming hard into him again and again, Viggo losing count, spellbound, watching as Elijah shoves deep again, his hips finally hitching, his whole body shaking. "Oh God."

_Oh God, indeed_.


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more Orli + Elijah + Sean + Viggo + Karl = still more unbridled smut

Viggo's in the bathroom washing up when he catches sight in the mirror of Karl and Sean standing in front of the shower door, closer than close. Karl's running his hand down the lean line of Sean's hip and Sean has one broad palm flat against Karl's stomach.

And Viggo feels something panic inside him.

He throws the towel into the sink and storms out into the bedroom where Elijah and Orli are lying entwined on his bed. Comes to a stop.

_Christ_. He wishes they would all go the fuck home and leave him alone. With Sean. He's beginning to regret ever agreeing to this in the first place. What the hell was he thinking?

Closes his eyes.

"Viggo?" Elijah says.

Opens them. "Yeah?"

"Come lie down with us."

"Guys, I'm really not--"

"He said lie down with us," Orli insists. "He meant lie down with us."

"I..." He doesn't know what he wants to say. Doesn't want to be known as the one who freaked out on them. Shakes his head, hoping to clear his thoughts, and gets on the bed, Orli and Elijah making room for him between them. And it feels good to have their slim bodies pressed hard against his, their arms and legs wrapped around him, their warm breath against his neck and shoulders. Feels so very good.

***

Karl and Sean come out of the bathroom.

"We're going to grab something to drink," Sean says. "You three want anything?"

Elijah jumps up. "I need something to eat. My stomach is driving me nuts."

Sean rolls his eyes. "I'm sure we can find you something. Viggo? Orli?"

"Just some water, thanks," Orli says, running a hand down Viggo's chest.

"Nothing for me," Viggo says, glaring at Karl.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Still glaring. _Bastard_.

And Viggo and Orli are left alone.

***

Viggo sits up against the headboard, Orli sitting up with him.

"What's wrong, Viggo?"

Viggo pauses, trying to sort his thoughts before answering. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Orli says. "Of course."

"Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"No," Orli says, shrugging. "Why would it?"

"Maybe because you're watching Elijah fuck other men and be fucked by them."

"Doesn't have anything to do with us," Orli says, shrugging again.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it doesn't."

"Orli," Viggo says, exasperated. "You're watching Elijah have the same responses with someone else fucking him as he has with you and it doesn't bother you at all? You don't feel jealous that you're not the only one capable of making him feel those things?"

"No, I don't," Orli insists. "If you think for one minute that what Elijah is feeling with any of you is what he feels with me or that, more to the point, that what Sean is feeling with any of us is what he feels with you, you're daft."

"I don't understand."

"Let me put it this way," Orli says. "You love Sean?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm guessing it wouldn't matter if what Karl and I did to you was the best sexual experience of your entire life, if you had to choose between us and Sean, you'd go with Sean every time, because nothing, absolutely nothing, beats fucking someone you love."

"Such a way with words," Viggo says, teasingly, feeling better.

"Fuck off," Orli says.

Viggo grins.

Orli laughs.

"Thanks," Viggo says, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"No problem, man," Orli says. "Does this mean you're going to join us for the third round."

Viggo slaps him across the back of the head. "No, it doesn't."

"Hey," Orli says.

"Hey, yourself," Viggo says, barely getting the words out before Orli leans in, covering his mouth with his own.

***

Elijah comes back into the room.

"Break it up, guys," he says, seeing Viggo and Orli kissing on the bed. "I have brought you sustenance. Behold." Brandishes a huge bowl of potato chips.

Sean and Karl are close behind, shaking their heads, Sean carrying a few bottles of beer and a pitcher of water and Karl with several glasses in hand.

Elijah and Sean serve the drinks and climb onto the bed, Elijah curling up against Orli and Sean taking a seat beside Viggo, leaning close and kissing him on the cheek. Karl sits cross-legged between Sean and Orli.

The five men demolish the bowl of chips in no time, Karl and Sean polishing off the beer between them, everyone else sticking with water. Viggo can't help but notice Karl smiling at Sean. Can't help but notice Sean smiling back at Karl.

And then Karl leans forward, kisses Sean. Who kisses back. And Viggo is struck by the sudden urge to hit Karl. But Orli's beside him, holding his hand. Whispering in his ear, "You're okay with this, right?"

Reminding Viggo of their talk. And he feels the anger deflate, the jealousy recede once again. Squeezes Orli's hand and nods.

***

Karl pulls Sean off the bed. The two of them moving to stand at the foot of the bed, bodies fully aligned, smiling at each other, a question hovering in the air between them. One that Karl finally asks.

"So? You want to fuck or be fucked?" he teases, seeking to mask his embarrassment with the crude words.

"I don't have any objection to bottoming again," Sean says, teasing back. "But I want you to take me on the floor. On my hands and knees."

And Karl flushes, Sean chuckling at his response.

"Sounds good to me," Karl says.

"Feels pretty good, too, doesn't it?" Sean replies, moving against Karl.

Karl groans. "Stop that or I'll be done before we even start."

Elijah says "I thought that the more you did it, the longer you're supposed to last."

Orli looks at him. Looks at Viggo. Smacks Elijah across the back of the head.

"Ow," Elijah says. "What the hell was that for?"

"No more comments from the peanut gallery," Viggo says, grinning.

Elijah sticks his tongue out at them, rubbing his head.

***

Karl is kissing Sean. Feeling incredibly aroused at the idea of taking him on his hands and knees. And on the floor, no less. _Fuck_.

He knows Viggo's jealous but he shouldn't have agreed to this if he wasn't prepared to share and it's not like this is ever going to happen again. And that's one of the reasons Karl's not going to back off. The other being that Sean so obviously wants this as well.

Sean pulls back. Breathing hard. "I can't wait. Let's do this," he says. "Okay by you?"

And what the fuck is he going to say to that? Hell yes, it's okay by him.

"Whatever you'd like," is what he _does_ say.

Sean drops to the floor, stretches out on his hands and knees like some large cat.

And -oh god- this is going to be over really soon if Karl doesn't get himself under control.

Grabs a condom and lube from the couch and kneels behind Sean. Sees Viggo and Orli and Elijah watching from the bed. Orli holding Viggo's hand. Elijah sitting cross-legged, open-mouthed.

Rolls the condom onto his cock, slicking himself with extra lube given his size and the fact that they're foregoing any preparation.

Moves up against Sean, feeling Sean's body tremble as he touches him. Takes his cock in hand, moving against Sean and there's some resistance but not much. He can tell how badly Sean wants this. He's pushing out so hard that Karl's able to push deep inside without almost any effort. And as he slides home, Sean groans and shudders against him. Karl waits for Sean to adjust. Calms his own breathing. Begins to move slowly in and out as he feels Sean relax. Slowly. And the friction is absolutely excruciating, in a god-that-feels-so-fucking-amazing way. He begins to move faster, encouraged by Sean's rhythmic whimpering.

And Orli's suddenly there beside them, kneeling beside him and asking, "Can I join you guys?"

And -oh- Karl wants this. _Holy fuck_ does he want this.

"That okay with you, Sean?"

"Oh yeah," Sean says. And he's not even sure Sean really heard the question but can't believe he'd have any objection. So he just nods at Orli.

Orli prepares himself, moving behind Karl who is gently rocking his hips into Sean, keeping them both at a feverish pitch.

"Hold still," Orli says, lining up and pressing himself inside Karl, slowly entering him in a way that has Karl wanting to yell at him to hurry the fuck up but -oh god- it feels so good. And Sean is pressing back against him. Understands the need for Karl to stay still but his body doesn't accept it. Just wants Karl to _move_.

"Okay," Orli says, grasping Karl's hips in his hands.

"Wait," Elijah shouts, scrambling from the bed. "This isn't fair. Viggo's not playing and I refuse to be left out."

"Oh for God's sake, Lij," Orli says, clearly annoyed.

"No, Orli, he's right," says Sean. "Come over here." Sean raises a hand and motions for Elijah to stand in front of him.

Elijah stands in front of him, Sean poised to take Elijah into his mouth when Orli gives an experimental shove which forces Karl into Sean and Sean hard against Elijah, almost bowling him over.

"This isn't going to work," Sean says. "Everybody off."

Everyone pulls out and stands up, Sean directing them like some perverted traffic cop until Elijah's seated on the couch, Sean's head basically in his lap, Sean's arms on either side of his body braced against the back of the couch.

"Karl," Sean says, followed by "Orli," a moment later and they're back in business.

***

Elijah sits on the couch, Sean's arms on either side of him, Sean smiling up at him and Elijah just has to kiss him. He's exploring Sean's mouth when Sean suddenly groans, jerking forward, and Elijah pulls away, looks up to see Karl moving into position behind him. And -fuck- having Sean like this is amazing but he can't see a damn thing from here. He can feel what they're doing through Sean's body and he can see their faces, which is pretty arousing in itself, but he'd like to see the long slow glide of cock into ass, Orli into Karl into Sean.

Which makes him wonder what Viggo's doing if he's sitting this one out. And sure enough, Viggo's sitting up against the headboard propped against some pillows, wide-eyed and taking everything in, his cock hard and obviously aching as he moves his hand down, realizes where it's going and forces it back to his thigh.

And Elijah doesn't know what his problem is. Figures he and Orli must have talked about it given how solicitous Orli was being while Karl and Sean were kissing and starting in on each other. But he doesn't understand how Viggo couldn't want to make the most out of this. Because really, it's not ever going to happen again. It'll make great material for jerking off and he's sure that he and Orli will work it into their fucking for months to come but this is it, they promised, and Orli's never yet broken a promise to him.

"Ready?" Karl asks.

"Yeah," Sean manages to say.

And once again, Elijah watches Sean's face as that oh-so-tight ring of muscle is breeched, this time by Karl. Remembers how it felt to have Karl take _him_. _Oh God_. Karl stilling himself the moment he's seated fully within. Watches as Orli moves behind them to take Karl in the same manner, Karl nipping Sean's shoulder and Sean shuddering as Orli shoves into Karl with one quick hard thrust that makes Karl hitch his hips and cry out, shoving hard into Sean.

"Christ," Sean murmurs under his breath. Looks up at Elijah once more, kissing him quickly before lowering his head to take Elijah's eager straining cock into his mouth.

Elijah cups Sean's head in his hands, his hips pressing up from the couch to slide further into his throat, Sean relaxing to take him as deeply as he can. Elijah watches as Orli shoves deep into Karl, locking eyes with Elijah over Karl's shoulder, forcing Karl deeper into Sean and -oh god- Sean's throat clenches and -fuck fuck fuck- Elijah comes, just like that, spilling deep into Sean's throat.

And _shit_.

Orli starts laughing. "So much for lasting longer."

"Fuck off," Elijah snaps back. "Sorry, Sean."

"Not a problem," Sean says, grinning. "I'm actually kind of flattered."

"Guess I'll join Viggo on the bed for the rest of the program."

"Okay," Sean says, pulling back to let him up.

"You know," Karl says. "This would really be easier the way Viggo and Elijah and I did it. With you on your back and Orli behind me."

"Hey, I'm all for moving," Sean replies. "My knees are already killing me."

"God, you guys are pathetic," Orli says. "All you do is complain. But hey, fine by me. You're going to end up with a wicked rug burn though if we don't put something down."

Elijah throws a blanket at them, climbing onto the bed beside Viggo and lying down on his stomach with his feet at the headboard.

"Oh great," says Viggo, looking at his feet.

"You shut up," Elijah glares. "If you're not participating, you don't get to say anything. Fucking peanut gallery."

Viggo laughs.

***

The three men are up on their feet once again, Orli spreading the blanket on the floor and motioning for Sean to lie down.

"Do you think we can manage to get this right this time?" Sean asks, lying down on the blanket.

"We'll certainly try our best," grins Karl, slicking on a new condom before positioning himself between Sean's legs and reaching for the lube. "How about a little foreplay this time?"

"Sounds good," Sean replies.

Karl slicks his fingers. Sean spreads his legs, waiting breathlessly for Karl's touch and shuddering when it comes, two slick fingers pushed in deep, gently rubbing and circling his prostate.

-oh god-

"More," he says and Karl obliges, withdrawing slightly, pushing all four fingers deep within, dipping them in and out of his body, constantly rubbing and brushing across that spot and -oh fuck- he's shaking, can't stop his body from trembling, Karl leaning in and kissing him, tongue tracing Sean's lips, wrapping around his tongue.

"Ready?" Karl asks, drawing back.

"Oh yeah," Sean says and it's only now that he notices Orli kneeling beside them, stroking his own cock in long languid movements, working hard at controlling his response to what they're doing. Slicking on another condom and lubing up for Karl.

Elijah and Viggo on the bed. Viggo still against the headboard and Elijah lying on his stomach, head at this end of the bed, supported by his hands, watching their every move so intently.

Karl's cock nudges his opening and Sean tries to spread his legs farther, Karl moving to pin them under his arms, shoving in nice and deep with one long slow thrust, getting the angle right on the very first try.

-oh fuck-

***

Karl thrusts a few more times, shoving deep and withdrawing to the head before plunging in once more. Then stopping. Waiting for Orli to line himself up and sink deep into his arse, groaning and pushing hard into Sean before stilling himself long enough to regain some semblance of control. And -fuck- this was good with Elijah and Viggo but -oh god- there's something about taking Sean like this, something again about power and control and seeing someone who's always so assured just lose it, especially when _you're_ the one making them lose it. _Just fuck_.

And the feel of Orli pushing deep into him. God, he's one skillful little bugger. Knows what he's doing. Is a natural at this. Knows exactly how to set the pace and _this_ is going to be a nice long fuck. If he doesn't screw it up himself, which between, once again, the steely hardness penetrating his arse and the soft tight velvet sheathing his cock, he's not terribly certain he can manage.

And Orli is kissing his back, gently but firmly biting his shoulders and his neck and Karl's trying to kiss Sean, trying to catch his lips with his own, nipping and sucking every chance he gets. And the three of them are moaning, whimpering, trembling, shuddering...

-oh fuck-

***

Viggo's watching them. Can't help watching them. Had to smirk when Elijah ended things for himself so prematurely. But that only means he has company on the bed and he really wanted to be left alone for this round. Has had enough of experimenting for one night. Has had enough of experimenting period, he thinks.

But Elijah's lying on the bed, belly down, ass up, feet down at Viggo's end, his chin in hand, watching the show and he keeps shifting against the bed, trying to ease the ache in his once again hard cock. God, to be nineteen again - but that said, he's not doing too badly himself, his cock hard from the moment Sean and Karl began kissing, which now seem like ages ago and he's refusing to touch himself in protest, hopes it'll just go away if he ignores it.

And Elijah shifts again, spreading his legs just a little to ease the strain, and

-oh fuck-

Viggo can see his balls from here, see the soft stretch of skin that runs from them to the cleft of his ass. And he feels this sudden urge to just spread those cheeks and

Elijah looks at him

biting his bottom lip, eyes blazing. Sits up on his knees and scoots down the bed some, looking back over his shoulder and smiling before getting on his hands and knees and arching his back, Viggo's gaze drawn to the small brown pucker between his cheeks.

Elijah turns his head, licking his lips. _Slut_.

"C'mon, old man," he says. "You can't really want to sit this one out. Look at this." Wiggles his ass. "It won't be offered again. One time only."

Viggo just stares at him, catches sight of Orli fucking Karl fucking Sean over Elijah's shoulder.

"When they're done, it's off the table," Elijah says, almost mournfully. "Or off the bed as the case may be. C'mon, you can fuck me and watch them."

Still...

"You know you wanna," he says.

And that clinches it. Because he does. He really does.

Grabs the lube and a condom from the nightstand. But Elijah grabs the lube from his hand and says

"Watch."

Lubes his fingers, folding himself back down over his knees, reaching behind to shove one slick finger into himself, Viggo moaning at the sight and Elijah moaning in response to Viggo, working that finger in and out of himself, withdrawing slightly to add another finger, rolling a nipple hard between the fingers of his other hand, whimpering at the pain and pleasure he's giving himself, spreading his legs a little wider and inserting a third finger and now he's fucking himself on his own fingers, moaning, whimpering, pressing back hard against his own hand and Viggo can't stand it, tears open the foil wrapper, slicking the condom onto hard aching flesh

moves behind Elijah, pulling his hand out and putting one hand under his belly, forcing him back up to his knees and nudging insistently, pushing, pushing harder until -christ- something gives, allowing him to sink deep, flush against Elijah's ass and -fuck- he's so very tight -oh god- this is what Karl meant -oh- shudders, cock pulsing, Elijah's insides clenching

"Oh fuck," Viggo says. "Stop moving. Just for a second."

And Elijah does, Viggo breathing heavily, trying to calm himself, looking up to see Orli slam into Karl and Karl slam even harder into Sean and -Christ- that's not going to help him any, looks down to see his cock buried inside Elijah and thinks everything's working against him, pulls out slightly, watching as that pucker holds him tight, insistent, wanting, reluctant to let him go, pulls out all the way, taking in the sight of his smeared glistening cock before ramming it back into Elijah, Elijah crying out and pressing back hard.

"Oh god, yeah," Elijah says. "Like that. Do it again. Just like that."

And he does. Fucks Elijah until he's whimpering, shuddering, keening beneath him, spreading his legs unnaturally wide. Viggo leans back, grips Elijah's cheeks, pulling them apart with his hands, pushing ever deeper -oh fuck- and then Elijah's reaching back, pulling one arm underneath him, wanting, needing Viggo to touch him, so he does, takes Elijah's cock in hand, fisting him, stroking long and hard and it's only seconds before Elijah cries out his release, spurting against Viggo's fingers, against the bed, insides clenching, gripping Viggo and Viggo loses it, comes hard into latex, his hips hitching, groaning low in his chest.

_Oh fuck_.

***

Orli can't believe how good this feels. He could fuck like this for hours. Wishes he had convinced the two men to put him in the middle. Would like to be fucking Sean. Feeling Karl fill his arse with that huge cock of his. -oh god- Or the other way around. Either way.

But this is good. Shoves deep into Karl, feeling Karl buck against him, shoving deeper into Sean, Sean groaning, throwing his head back against the floor, muttering obscenities under his breath. Orli grins. Good thing they'd switched positions when they did. Sean's knees would be destroyed by now.

Grabs a handful of Karl's hair, pulling his head back and nipping at his neck, Karl keening as Sean twists already sore nipples between his fingers, caught between the two of them, completely at their mercy.

Orli shoves deep. Again and again. Pulling out to the head, pausing, and then ramming back in. Hard. Again and again. And then

he pulls out.

"Wha--" Karl cries out at the sudden loss.

Orli cups his jaw, covering Karl's mouth with his, cutting off the words with one rough kiss, before plunging back inside in a single brutal thrust that has Karl crying out

"Oh fuck"

and ramming himself into Sean in response, striking right across that spot and Sean swears, his hips bucking, insides gripping, his cock releasing, his come spattering Karl's stomach. Karl thrusts deep once twice maybe four more times and cries out, his hips hitching, body stiffening and -oh fuck- his muscles grasping at Orli's cock, sweet, tight and insistent, begging him to come, and Orli does -fuck oh god fuck fuck- gripping Karl's hips too-tightly in his hands, still ramming into him, cutting half-moons in the skin with his nails, working through the aftershocks before shuddering to a halt, the three of them breathing hard and slowly disentangling themselves before finally collapsing onto the blanket beside each other.

***

Everyone's washed up again and Sean and Viggo are lying in bed together, under the sheets, having thrown the comforter and the blanket in the wash.

"Guess we should be on our way," Orli says, coming out of the bathroom. "That was brilliant, guys."

"That it was," Sean says, head resting on Viggo's shoulder, too tired to bother sitting up. "It's too late for you to go home though. The guest room's made up. Go sleep there."

"Sounds good to me," Elijah says, grabbing Orli's hand and starting to drag him out of the room.

"Well, late or not, I _am_ going to head home," Karl says, sorting through the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh no you're not," Orli says. "Come sleep with us."

"Yeah, Karl, come sleep with us," Elijah says, still tugging on Orli's hand.

"Okay," Karl agrees, somewhat reluctantly.

Elijah pulls Orli out the bedroom door.

"I'll be there in a minute," Karl yells after them. "Wow." Shakes his head. "I wanted to say something to you, Viggo. I know you were feeling uncomfortable--"

"Don't," Viggo says. "I was being stupid. You don't need to say anything. We're all friends and everything's fine."

Karl smiles. "Good. Because I wouldn't have agreed to this if I thought it would mess up our friendship."

"I know," Viggo says.

"And that said," Sean adds. "Get the hell out of our bedroom so I can get some sleep."

Karl glances at the clock. "Fuck."

"No kidding," Viggo says. "Could you turn off the light? I don't think I can move right now."

Karl laughs and flicks the light switch on his way out.

Walks out into the hall to find Orli pinned against the wall, Elijah kissing him, his hand moving between their bodies.

"Shit."

Two heads whip around.

"Ready for round four, Karl?" Orli asks with a devilish grin.

And -oh god- he feels his cock harden again.


End file.
